【all晰】【大四角】46亿年
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 你可知道，宇宙万物，生生不息。


【all晰】【大四角】46亿年

**本文****CP****：**大四角，all晰向，包含：龙晰，嘎晰，深晰  
**预警：**属于沙雕科普文吧（？也许…）开始挺欢乐的er，后面有虐，星球拟人，竟然还有一段星球h。  
是宇宙创世的故事，是部分太阳系历史和关于地球灾难的反思，保证不枯燥哒（应该…）~ 

* * *

正文：

1.诞生

银河，是数以十亿星球的家，它在130亿年前以一己之力孕育了十几亿个迥异的世界。其中就包括一个叫太阳系的小小花园。

一切要从46亿年前，那个在附近爆炸的超新星说起。衰老恒星的巨大爆炸，让原始的太阳星云开始向内坍塌。大量的尘埃和气体云因为重力压缩聚集到一起，形成一个巨大的扁平圆碟。那是太阳系的胎盘，也是从混沌走入分明的开始。

不断的坍缩让星云的中心变得无与伦比的炽热，物质开始融合。于是在那里，一个新的，强大的明星应运而生，那就是太阳，一个有着火热内心的，闪闪发光的气体球。太阳在形成稳定之初早早便立志，要成为整个圈里最独特的存在，他说他要像一个伫立在黑暗宇宙的明亮灯塔，吸引更多的星球追随他。他是如此耀眼，如此富有热情，附近没有任何星球可以忽略他的存在，或拒绝他散发的热量。后来果然如他所愿，他巨大的质量形成的引力和光辉，捕获了很多在他周围的星球，他们开始围绕他旋转，然后成为他一生的朋友，比如火星，木星和天王星等等，其中甚至还有一些年龄比他还要大的行星追随，比如地球和忒亚。

2.地壳和初级大气

忒亚从诞生之初，辅一睁眼，看到的便是那个离他很近的哥哥，他站在旁边，手捧一抔闪烁的云团，在幽暗中洒下漫天的星尘，庆祝自己的降临。他们的轨道贴得近，但却近在咫尺又远在天边，彼此毫无交集。偶尔身形交错，忒亚都会偷偷观察那个神秘又沉默的邻居。有几次试图和他打招呼，但都没有回应，只得到几个若即若离的暧昧眼神。哥哥脸上虽然蒙了一层用氢气和氦气织就的薄纱，看不清颜面，但年轻的忒亚却觉得，那双露出来的，细细上挑的眼睛，就已经漂亮极了，风情万种，媚目动人，只一个照面就印在了他的心里。

觉得这个哥哥漂亮的不止忒亚一个，越来越多的小星尘和小颗粒被他吸引，黏在他身上，融成他的一部分。这时候，初生太阳也意识到了哥哥的存在，不知是无心还是故意，吹出一阵强烈的太阳风，将哥哥身上的薄纱全都吹走啦。没了氢氦的保护，哥哥漂亮的身子全都暴露了出来，不仅被所有星球看了个仔细，而且没了衣裳，今后都只能赤身裸体了。这下可恼得哥哥脸都冷下来了，只剩一些细微的红晕从表面透出来，挂在颊边，昭示着他的窘迫。忒亚知道那是哥哥体内还未冷却的岩浆。

3.捕获

随着这颗令他魂牵梦萦的星球，体积和质量的不断增加，忒亚觉得自己越来越被他所吸引，渐渐无法自拔。终于有一日，量变产生了质变，忒亚再也忍耐不住，朝哥哥快速的奔去。他奋力地撞击着哥哥的星体，不顾拒绝和痛叫，把自己沉重巨大的金属核沉到哥哥体内。哥哥整个身体都沸腾了，既挣扎不了又摆脱不掉，连腰都被狠狠的撞击，拗弯了一个角度。忒亚便就着23.5的倾斜角度附在他身上冲刺，体会着进入哥哥体内的感觉。后来哥哥可能是没那么疼了，也得了碰撞摩擦的趣味，从体内喷出些东西落在他脸上，忒亚舐掉这些东西，放进肚子，收纳它们成为自己的一部分。而这一切太阳都是见证者，他没法动，不能像忒亚一样靠近，只能默默站在远处看着，脸上挂着既羡慕又有点失落的苦笑。

4.撞击时期，古海洋和二层大气

忒亚这一撞，就撞了将近1700万年，身体都累瘦了一大圈。这之后他便再也逃脱不了哥哥的魔力和吸引力，所以干脆弃了太阳，年复一年围绕在哥哥身边旋转了，忒亚甘之如饴。这时候，太阳的花园已经招募完毕，四周的行星个体都已稳定下来。哥哥在光天化日下的遭遇，立马唤起了圈里其他行星的同情，纷纷用岩石当包裹，向他投来各式各样的物资支援，最先发动的是火星，然后是木星…后来又陆陆续续来了好多流星。哥哥从这些物质里面挑了水，氨，二氧化碳，氮气和甲烷又给自己织了一件衣裳，比上次更厚更保暖。织着织着，斗大的雨点就开始落下来，等衣服完成，哥哥就埋在里面，哭出了一场旷日持久的磅礴大雨，这一哭竟有上百万年之久，所有泪水汇集成了海洋，滋润着每一寸皮肤，反而让他显得更加水润美丽，又独一无二了。

5.只有正面的卫星

忒亚不曾想惹哭他，还把他弄得这样惨。他开始绕着哥哥小声又长久的安慰道歉。好在，千万年的努力终究不会白费，终于在一个晴朗的日子，海水不再汹涌，忒亚的宝贝哥哥想通了，有点无奈地接受了他的存在。哥哥问这个一直围绕着他，簇拥着他的星球："你、你叫什么名字？"声音醇厚动听。忒亚高兴极了，在张嘴回答的瞬间却又顿住了，因为他现在已经脱离太阳，是哥哥的卫星了，名字理当重起。这是他改过自新，重新做星的机会，于是介绍说："我是月球，我叫阿云嘎。"哥哥眨眨眼睛慢慢回应他："我是地球，我叫王晰。"他们的关系这才算是正式确立。

喜欢的星在主动跟自己说话，阿云嘎激动得快要疯狂自转，决定趁热打铁："你这是接受我啦？诶呀，晰哥，你说我跟你在一起，得多兴奋啊。"王晰别过头："自己转自己的。"高冷嫌弃的态度明明白白，但其实呢，是羞的。阿云嘎哪里是这么容易被击退的，他要表现得更加殷勤。便用整个银河系起誓：以后眼里永远只有地球一颗星。于是，月球之后的百亿年，无论公转还是自转，只用正脸对着地球，深情款款的眼神，盯得王晰有点毛毛地，也就只好不再追究以前的事，随他去了。除了持续不断的"温柔"注视，月球还会展现自己不同的姿态逗他开心，有时是弦月，有时是新月，有时是残月。时光漫长，王晰每日对着这样一张脸，心总还是柔软下来，不再恶语相向，也不再假装嫌弃月亮了。甚至有时候会偷偷觉得，在这浩瀚的孤寂宇宙当中，有一颗星总围着自己，虽然不太聊得来，但其实也挺好的。

6．单细胞藻类

对于和王晰的缘分，阿云嘎特别感谢一个星，那就是坐拥花园c位的太阳，郑云龙。再加上月球本就是反射太阳的光亮。这一来二去，随着工作和爱好上的交集和交流，两个星自然而然成了默契又无话不谈的挚友。在这个时间段，不少星球都通过各种方式获得了水，而地球，自上次创造了海，此时又比其他行星更先有了新的变化。他的海中，渐渐染上一种新的颜色，绿色。地球变得丰富了，是整个行星进化过程中独特的存在，偶尔透过飘开的云朵窥见地球的皮肤，到处都是一派生机勃勃。波光粼粼的海面，反射着的是太阳慷慨馈赠的光。太阳遥遥看着地球将他的光用得这样的好，这样的美，便尽量用更加和煦的能量笼罩着他，不让自己偶尔爆发的太阳风，伤害到那片脆弱的肌肤。有时候，那片蓝和绿，让太阳看着看着，就入了迷。而迷恋到达某种程度，一定会被宣之于口。于是太阳就将自己对地球的喜爱向月亮倾诉。

7.日夜与四季

阿云嘎看着郑云龙那双泪汪汪的长型大眼，觉得于心不忍。太阳从来都是威猛神武，法相庄严，以中心大恒星的身份，照着所有星球。从来没有摆出这幅表情。固定而不能动也许就是作为恒星唯一的不足之处吧。于是阿云嘎和太阳约定，将地球"分"给太阳一半。太阳守护地球的阳面，月亮守护地球的阴面，不让地球有片刻陷入完全的黑暗。于是地球开始自转，自上次地轴被撞倾斜创造出四季之后，地球表面现在又有了日夜。被蒙在鼓里的王晰并不知情，只觉得有太阳和月亮为伴，他生活得很舒服，既不太热也不太冷。王晰在这样的环境里，变得越来越沉稳又温柔，狂暴的海面都开始平静。

8.小星星

再后来啊，太阳花园附近的星群多了起来，天空中多了好多好多或明或暗的小星星，十分的调皮可爱。这些不属于任何星系的零散星星其实是一个整体，他活泼好动无处不在，偶尔和其他临近行星玩耍的时候，还会发出银铃一样明亮的笑声，这让太阳的花园一下热闹起来。星星喜欢唱歌，能量波跑过10光年的距离到达地球。王晰从未听过这种天籁般的缥缈高音，不知道星星那么小的身体，是如何唱出那样优美的旋律，他第一次听到，便发自内心地喜欢上。于是他奋力的向周围喊话，询问星星的名字。星星热情地回应了他，答语从四面八方而来，在宇宙间回荡，他说："我叫周深，你可以叫我深深啊。"王晰自诞生后第一次笑起来："我们当朋友吧。""好啊好啊。"星星爽快地答应。

王晰将自己的歌当做情书唱给星星听。低沉悠扬的歌声慢慢地传着，星星也喜欢上地球这和自己的完全不同的声音，所以偶尔听到尽兴处，便会和着曲调同唱一曲。其他星体都觉得他们合得很好听，夸赞他们的歌声是天作之合。有一段时间，大概10多亿年吧。王晰格外喜欢看星星，总是对着他哼着柔柔的调子，看星星因为他的声音一闪一闪，发出一圈圈柔和的光芒。好多好多个日夜，星星都是在这样的歌声里睡着，又伴着这样的歌声醒来。他们就像一则浪漫的故事，漫天繁星遥遥笼罩地球，美丽的景象被传为佳话。

可是，这让太阳和月亮着实吃味，担心地球就此"出轨"。结果，地球白天的那半，由于太阳的光芒过剩，便看不见星星。而夜晚的那半虽然可以看见，但总被月亮遮了好大一片。王晰不堪其扰，便问星星："你可不可以离我近些啊，我看不清你，太阳拽着我，我过不去。"星星有些为难的摇头，忧愁地说："不行啊，我是星星，我要跟随宇宙的脚步，不然流星和陨石会伤害到你。"王晰知道宇宙还在持续的膨胀扩张，这也意味着星星会离他越来越远。怪不得最近合唱延迟愈发严重，一句过后要等好久才能配合接下句，困难得好像不在一个频道。

9．冰期和造物

这个无法改变的事实，让地球表面结了冰，连太阳的热量都无法融化。厚厚的冰盖像一层柔软的毯子堆积覆盖在两极。这样海平面就下降了，露出一块块光裸的土地。这时的地球重新归于寂静，在漫长的沉默中，星星仍旧挂在天上，只是他们不再唱歌了。太阳和月亮则像亘古不变一样，保护着，照顾着地球—这个宇宙中珍贵而独特的星体。王晰对此很感激很感激，决定不再辜负他们长久以来的守望，开始整饬自己。此时地球的大气已经被早期的藻类改造得注满了氧气，丰富的臭氧也制造出更加致密的保护壳，那是地球涂上的一层抗紫外线的防晒霜，至此太阳伟大的能量终于对地表完全无害。借着这个近乎完美的环境，王晰首先在泛古大陆上植了树，然后栽上草和其他蕨类植物。在水里造了鱼类，后来觉得陆地太过冷清，又在林间放了各种各样的动物。再后来，因为有了昆虫，陆地上又出现了花朵，色彩斑斓地，妆点得世界愈发靓丽。王晰沉浸在自己的创作中，凭自己的想像使太阳系变成真正的太阳花园。让任何途径的星体，都惊叹于这里的壮丽与奇妙。

10.造人，大干旱和大洪水

自从王晰成了全太阳系最美丽，最生气勃勃的星球，慕名而来的天体与日俱增。月球便疲于应付这些时常来骚扰的各种"坏东西"，因此他的表面给撞得坑坑洼洼，被太阳戏称为老皱旧。月亮委屈，但月亮什么都不说。就这样，在各方的努力下过了很多年，地球上的伊甸园已经形成自己复杂又严密的系统，不需要王晰再去辛勤地维护。水草丰美，生机盎然。直到最近，王晰忽然变得嗜睡，身子也发生了些细微的变化，最先发现这一征兆的是离他最近的阿云嘎。他察觉到地球不同寻常的脉动。王晰好像怀孕了。

经历数十万年的孕期，人类终于在太阳月亮和星星的见证和看护下诞生了。新生的人类什么都不会，但却像他们的母亲曾经那样，喜欢看星星。人类崇拜天上的星星，把他当做指路，耕作和生息的神灵。当然他们也崇拜太阳和月亮，不过更多的是敬畏。而且他们好像误会了什么，由于太阳和月亮总是互相接续而行，所以人类就开始幻想，觉得月亮柔美该是太阳的妻子，不然没法解释这两颗神星为什么总是粘在一起。这件事由王晰讲给月亮和太阳听，结果，郑云龙笑得双颊涨红，突然变炽热，烤焦了地上好大一片植被，让那里寸草难生。而阿云嘎则委屈地藏起半边脸，有些阴郁地看着呵呵笑的另外两颗星球，导致地球上的海有一个阶段十分的不稳定，总是巨浪翻涌。

11.繁荣，父神和母神

王晰心疼遭了难的孩子，便把淡水的河流作为乳汁，丰硕的果实和动物作为副食，完全献给他新生的宝贝，抚育他们慢慢长大，看着他们从懵懂无知到学会使用各种工具。地球上的一切都很顺利，文明开始繁盛。看到这个变化后，创世的几个星球们反倒争了起来，太阳月亮和星星都声称自己是人类的父亲。郑云龙说，没有自己的热量，就不会有任何植物和动物，更别提人类。阿云嘎说没有他就没有潮汐，生态系统会崩溃，地球会遭到流星的袭击。周深说，没有星星，人类就没有智慧，是他授予人类最初的知识，因此才能代代传承，繁衍生息。

这场不大不小的争执持续了几万年，最终他们都成了人类的父亲。这个结论最终以三票比一票的绝对优势胜出，那孤零零的一票当然是王晰投的。他对这个结果很不满意，便把自己藏在厚实的大气层后面，不让他们看见自己的表情。他在里面躲了一小会儿就劝自己想通了，好吧，三个父亲就三个父亲吧。过去是兄弟，现在又是夫妻，更亲密了而已。自此，一家四个星球都很疼爱人类，都各自用不同的方式照顾着他们共同的孩子。

12.最终审判

慢慢的，人类被四个大家长宠坏了。成了一个不听话又残忍的青年，自以为拥有智慧，可以驾驭一切，征服地球和上面所有由他辛苦创造出的生灵。人类认为王晰和善好欺，经常对他随心所欲地强取豪夺。他们破坏环境，残杀动物，索取地球所剩不多的资源。王晰开始生病，发烧，精神头也越来越不如以前。地球的三个丈夫都很生气，太阳开始变暗，月球对人类的保护开始时有时无，气候大幅度改变。系外陨石和小行星也开始频繁坠落大地。但这些警醒似乎对正值壮年的人类影响不算太大，因为他们已经掌握足够的知识和技术，甚至准备榨干地球最后一滴精血再离家出走，去外面寻找新的家园。

不过才过了几十万年，王晰已经病入膏肓，处在生死的边缘。他静静躺在那里，太阳月亮和星星围在他身边，听王晰嘱咐着他们三个，不要放弃人类那个顽皮的孩子。但是最后的决定是由太阳系的所有星球，共同商议一起通过的：人类是失败的产物，贪婪和欲望是最大的魔鬼。决不能放他们像病毒一样再传播到其他的星系。在无奈与悲愤之下，太阳启动了最后的应急措施。

13.毁灭和重生

郑云龙在瞬间燃烧自己的全部，变成一个巨大又恐怖的火球，对于人类，那是来自地狱的业火。爆炸由中心向外吞噬一切，水星，金星，地球，月球…王晰看着向自己袭来的美丽而浩大的红色火焰，却感受到久违的温暖，他笑起来，最后一次抱紧他爱的孩子，平静的迎来最后的结局，其实他知道，这一刻或早或晚终究要来。即使是人类口中的神，亦不能永生不灭。

尘归于尘，土归于土，业火所到之处，所有原子归为最初的形态—在亘古的洪荒，所有星球和生命本就是一体，如今不过万象归一。

太阳花园消失得干脆，像一场宇宙无声的烟花，巨大的能量如海浪一层层传到更远的地方，更远的星系，也许未来在某个地方又是一个新的契机。爆炸过后的地方，留下一团零散的星云沉积在宇宙的一隅。他们逝去了吗，不，他们只是在等待着，等待下一个力量让这里再度生生不息。

End.

_看了纪录片有感而发的魔幻现实主义，大部分根据真实地球历史改编，当个沙雕科普文看吧。灾难面前我们该反思什么，不如从自身做起：__Stay small and think bigger.__**希望每个读文的你平安健康，做个对地球好点的人类。**_

—

**文中各个梗的来源，有些长，有兴趣的看：**

**太阳系历史：**

太阳系的形成和演化始于46亿年前一片巨大分子云中一小块的引力坍缩。大多坍缩的质量集中在中心，形成了太阳，其余部分摊平并形成了一个原行星盘，继而形成了行星、卫星、陨星和其他小型的太阳系天体系统。

**月球历史：**

月球的起源仍然众说纷纭，但以大碰撞说的支持证据最多。月球的原始行星忒亚，形成于与地球接近的轨道。其大小较地球小，其运行轨道刚开始时应该较为稳定，但其后被不断增加质量的地球所扰乱。忒亚开始回转并向地球靠拢，最终以一个低斜的角度与地球发生碰撞。其低速与低角度并不足以毁灭地球，但足以使大部分地壳被喷出。构成忒亚的重金属沉入地球的地核内，而剩余的物质与喷出物则在数周内冷凝为一个独立个体。在其自身的重力影响下，成为一个较为球状的个体，即是月球。这次撞击使地球的自转轴倾斜了23.5°，使地球出现四季（一个简单，完美的星体应是自转轴没有倾斜并没有分明的季节）。促使地球出现了板块构造。

**地球历史：**

地球是一颗行星，伴随着太阳系诞生。与此同时，因为引力使得物质环绕尘埃粒子紧缩，使得圆碟剩余部分开始分解为环状物。细少的碎片互相碰撞并组成较大的碎块。当太阳收缩并被加热，核聚变开始，而因此形成的太阳风则清空了在圆碟内大部分没有收缩并组成较大个体的物质，只剩下少量的元素。之后，较重的元素聚集于太阳附近，形成了体积小，密度高的星体，其中就包括地球。

1.地壳形成：地球的早期大气层包括了较轻氢与氦，但是太阳风与地球自身的热力清空了这层大气层。地球表面慢慢地冷凝，形成地壳。之后，地球经历了一个重型星体撞击时期。蒸气由地壳里逃出，而更多的气体由火山内释出，从而形成了第二层大气层，可能包含了氨、甲烷、水蒸气、二氧化碳、氮气等。而氧气则被氢气或地表上的矿物质束缚著。火山活动出现频密，而且因为没有臭氧层防护，紫外线大量照射在地球表面。更多的水分在火流星撞击地球时带来。

2.海洋形成：在38亿年前，地球开始冷却，大气层温度下降，形成了一场持续上百万年之久的滂沱暴雨。所有的水汇集起来形成了最古老的海洋。

3.氧气形成（大氧化事件）：最初的细胞相信全是异营生物，使用周围的有机分子（包括由其他细胞得来的有机分子）来作为原料与能量来源。但食物供应渐渐减少，部分细胞进化出新的生存战略，选择了太阳光作为能量来源。光合作用使用含量丰富的二氧化碳与水作为原料，配以太能光的能量，产生了富能量的有机分子（碳水化合物），过程中亦生成了氧气。最初的藻类改变了地球大气的构成，使地球充满氧气，部分氧气又变为臭氧，并在大气层上方凝聚成臭氧层，不断吸收大量的紫外线，保护地表。氧气对当时大部分生命是有毒的，其含量的上升可能在当时使得地球上大量的生命死亡（"氧气灾难"）。而有抵抗能力的生命则存活并繁衍，部分更发展出使用氧气来增进其新陈代谢作用的速度，并能由相同食物里摄取更多的能量。

**生命的起源：**

现在对科学界还几乎是未知，各种理论争议很大，因此不在这里列出，有兴趣的小伙伴可以自行搜索。

_另外，推荐一个很老的记录片，最近又复习了一遍：《远古外星人》里面有些很有道理，有些很扯，但是会让你的脑洞开开开。_

* * *

**注：**

太阳占据太阳系99%的质量。所以从某些层面上讲我们生活在太阳的大气里。

地球上曾发现来自火星的岩石。

天文界对太阳系天体年龄有以下二种说法：  
第一种说法：太阳系天体同时产生于46亿年前。  
第二种说法：关于各个天体准确的年龄，天文届一直存在争议。

以下年龄由小到大排序：  
冥王星，海王星，天王星，土星，木星，火星，太阳（郑），月球（嘎），地球（晰），忒亚（嘎），金星，水星。我个人觉得是地球比月球年龄大，所以文中和现实中一样，当然是晰晰大过嘎嘎。哈哈哈。


End file.
